Zara
'''Zara Gwendolyn Yoon '''was a competitor on ''Total Drama: Rule Brittania ''as a member of the Delightful Daisies. Appearance Zara has medium, light skin. She has long black hair with bright teal eyes. She has a lean, medium build; so she isn't anything special in most challenges. She wears makeup but only the bare minimum, usually black. She wears a striped, navy blue sweater with three buttons. That's usually worn with a pair of jeans and converses. Her favorite article of clothing is her black choker. Personality Zara is very ambitious and will stop at nothing to win. Cheating, backdoor deals, etc. you name it. ...That is except for betraying her friends and/or allies. She has always been pretty average in school. She has also always been picky about her friends, and will usually only have a select few. Zara does not like fake people at all. She has been hurt by too many and will avoid anyone she feels like isn't being honest with her. She antisocial and cannot handle parties for the life of her. Easily surprised, Zara tends to stick away from others; as seen early on in TDRB. However, she ends up warming up to certain people if around them long enough. Her favorite hobby is photography. Zara wants to major in photojournalism but it goes against her parents' wishes. She is so passionate about photography that she even goes behind her parents' backs study abroad in London, England for it. That's where she met some of her best friends: Atticus, Shane, and Erhi. Although she messed up and hasn't talked to any of them since. Which is why she signs up for TDRB, to fix her past mistakes. She hopes to someday get back in contact with her past roommates, especially, Atticus. Some of her hobbies include journaling, drawing, and watching Netflix. Zara writes down most of her day-by-day routine in her journal that she carries around; as seen in TDRB. She keeps a couple of pictures of her roommates there. Zara also draws often in her journal, but she doesn't think of them as anything more than silly sketches. At home, Zara usually streams tv shows to kill time; her favorite is absolutely Downton Abbey. She doesn't read much but she always carries a copy of 'Les Miserables' around. It's Zara's favorite book that was gifted to her by her best friend before they passed away in a car accident. Trivia * Zara was born on November 18th, 1998. ** She shares this exact birthdate with Jordan, one of her friends from TDRB. Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Zara currently resides in Brooklyn, New York. * Zara is 5'5" and weighs about 125 lbs. * Zara wants to major in photojournalism, but her parents want her to major in law. * Zara has no siblings but has always wanted a little. This was revealed the first time she spoke to Jordan when the spoke about their lives back home. * Zara's favorite band is Paramore. Her favorite song by them is 'All I Wanted'. Category:Characters Category:Third Wave Characters Category:Delightful Daisies